Blinded by a Phantom
by Wapeci
Summary: DFXDP Danny is in misery,certain that Phantom would reject him if he knew the love he have for him,but stranges events are happening ,making things not what they really seem. NO FLAMES PLEASE! YAOI
1. Misery

Blinded by a Phantom

Pairing: Danny x Phantom

Rating: PG13 (Just to be sure) TEE-HEE!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (But I wish I could...WHERE'S DESIREE WHEN YA NEED HER!)

-Dedicated to EnVyS pEt NeKo2 (Cuz I love her DPXDF Fanfictions and she gave me inspiration)

Crazy Frootloop notes:

1-NO FLAMES! please it's mean!

2-Sorry if I make mistakes!

3-I'm a Crazy up Frootloop

4-RXR PLEASE!

5-I love ya all!

6-IT'S MY FIRST F.F EVER! Be nice!!

DFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDFDPDF

His mind screamed in agony.

His heart felt cold and broken.

His lips turned heavy dried.

His emotion mostly depressing.

His eyes appeared tired.

His tears filled with sadness.

His cheek red from crying.

His soul blinded by darkness...

Danny was lying in bed wishing it could be true.Wishing that someone could come up and scoop him in his arms,whispering how much he care about him.

But no...Never it will happen...

He knew it. He was sure of it..

He roll around in his bed sheet,burying his face in his pillow wet from tears,embrassing it slightly.Danny looked over his alarm clock

reading 11:26 in flashing red light,he ignored it and bent his legs over his stomach,feeling more little and less noticeable then he though he was.

''They all left me...alone like I always am...''he wispered into the night echoing in his room who seem's so empty.

Sam and Tucker were gone for the summer leaving him with only a 'goodbye'. Dash and the popular teens were making him feel misrable by laughing at him each time he went out and cross them on his way.His parents always running around town ,never home, looking to hunt down some ghost like...

Phantom

Danny sigh trying to put his mind once again on other things,but even if he tried he just couldn't.

How he truly loved him.The ghost use to hang out with him and make him feel like the actually matter to some.

_'As if I can actually be someone for once' _he though draging himself into his own gray misery.

He knew Phantom cared about him, though.

_'...Like all the other citizens in this damn town' _he growled to himself.

It was true Phantom cared about everyone,that's why he was protecting them from ghosts and danger.More tears slided down his face as he though

of why his secretly beloved ghost should even care a bit of him.

''He don't care about me more then anothers.''

He was nothing...

Phantom wasn't really around him those couples of lasts days,always pretending there were ghosts to fight each time Danny would propose

to hang out.He knew he was lying though,ghosts were minding there own business those days for some reasons or others.

That left him heart breaking.

Why was he lying to him?Was it because he didn't wanted to risk being seen with him?

Was that it? Because he didn't wanted to be seen with some... loser...?

Danny had this doubt for some time now and to him that was the reason why he was sobbing.

Because he saw his answer a couple of hours ago.When he was walking in the park searching for is parents.

-FlashBack-

_Danny was walking around in the streets of Amity Park looking for the Fenton RV, hoping is parents might be close hunting down some ghosts._

_With no luck,he decided to go sit quietly in the park observing some kids and there normal none obsess parents having some fun._

_' How trilling...'he though._

_He entered the park stepping on the large green lawn where a little forest was found with a couple of trees and bushed._

_The lonely boy walked past it when he heard some persons talking.Danny couldn't really understand what thez were saying and curiosly walked _

_toward the voices.Stepping closely behind a bush he heard the voices speak up._

_He froze._

_Not far away was Paulina,Kwan,Dash and other randoms jocks with..._

_''Phan..Phantom?''He half-whispered hiding deeper in the bush completely in sock._

_Didn't he said to him about half an hour ago that he was going on patrol or some other lying escuse?_

_What was he doing with them?_

_Danny heard some laughter behind him and some randoms voices joking around that sounded blurry when he understood immediately _

_what was going on..._

_'He...he left me and lied to me just so he can go hang out with..with..some popular kids...?...'_

_He closed is eyes shut._

_Tears were falling down his cheek as he quickly and still unseen ,take a run for it..._

-End flash back-

Danny closed is eyes shut as in his memory.

He didn't want to think of that anymore,not ever.He wanted that memory to be erase.

'How...how c-could he..?'' Danny sobbed burying more his head on his pillow.

Then again..he couldn't blame his true love,who would want to hang out with some baby crying loser more then with a cool popular gang...

'_I should be happy for him...at least he's making a 'life' of is own...'_

His clock made a little beeping sound indicating that it was midnight.Not caring more or less

that tomorrow he'll be tired ,he continued to cry letting his sadness all out... and his misery all in.

His though on Phantom were still in his head when he looked in the corner of is dark room,the light of the moon.

It alwast remembered him of the handsome ghost as the light symbolized Phantom and the darkness symbolized

his sadness.

As if Phantom was his love,his light,his hope and his life...

Strangly as it seem's Danny haved the illusion that the light slipped away more and more

each night at the same time of his hope.

He sigh.

Danny never did admited his feeling for Phantom.He was afraid he would slowly go away and leave him all by his own.

That's what he feared the most in the couple of lasts months,what he feared more then death it self.

Rejection

Yes,it was true,he did grow use to it from all the rejection he got ,and still do, in high school.

But from Phantom?

His one true love?The one that he secretly cherish and swear to give up his own life on if he ever was in danger?

Never

Danny wouldn't take it.He couldn't take it.

What could he do after? Just forgive that and happily move on with his life.

He chuckle on the though.

''_Move on? Move on with what... He's the only thing I got'' _he wispersed in his mind.

He cried some more till he began to fill more and more tired.His eyes shot open and then slowly closed

a couple of time till he finally gave up drifting silently into a numb sleep.

So yup that's about all for chapter 1...

The persons who's gonna REVIEW gets FREE HUGZ from Vladdy!!!

YAY!

Vlad: Remind me again why am I doing this?

Me:Cuz I won't give ya frootloops if you don't! tee-hee!

Vlad: Your one evil frootloop...

----

_Next chapter:_

_Danny couldn't believe it..._

_It was __**worst**__ then he expected from him..._


	2. As never to be

Blinded by a Phantom

Sorry It took so long...I was gone to France and Spain. It was...fun...I visited many medieval castles,Ate weird food.,got check up by a pedophile-pervert who ran like freaken hell went I got up to warn someone,sleep in hotels that have vermin (insects) in the rooms...

Yup... SOOOOO FUN! (Note: sarcasm.) But still the nature and castles there are wonderful! (And the shops too!)

Anywho...

Pairing: Danny x Phantom

Rating: PG13 (Just to be sure) TEE-HEE!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (Yup..I know I know...cruel world a?)

-Dedicated to EnVyS pEt NeKo2

Now here's chapter 2! ''As never to be...''

WARNING FOR CRAZY FRUITLOOP!: PG13 IS ON! (Won't say to much...)

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDP

Danny woke up by the morning light blinding him. Birds sang out side of his window. Slowly opening his eyes,he yawned sleepily,and looked around.

Is atmosphere seemed peaceful and the sun's light made magnificent shades on the walls.

By the time Danny recognize his room ,he began to notice a strange feeling inside of him.He felt heavy as if the couldn't move his on body like he

would like.

''What's goin-..?Oh yeah, me being a big cry baby all night long pay off some of my sleep'' he growled to himself remembering that he stayed all night thinking and crying on his own selfish misery.

He calmy sat up in is comfy bed rubbing is eyes still so tired.

Danny sigh.

He knew that he was always pushing himself around thoses days,but he couldn't help it.He felt depress and misrable.And his thoughts on Phantom always made him worst.

Somehow ,he was aware that pushing himself down could cause some drastic changements. Some that he might not see coming.

He breathed deeply closing his eyes and letting the morning light take over him,letting the birds melodies come to his ears and make his world turn around to the positive side. To the better one.

He smiled.

Nature always seem to do that to him when times were rough.

But still...

''Hey...Didn't know you would be up''

Danny shot his head up in the direction of a familiar voice next to the window.

''Oh! H-hi Phantom'' reply Danny nervously .

He looked over to the handsome snowy haired ghost.Phantom sweet smell could make the air lighter then it already was. Fantasizing how his life could be with him by his side.

Life would be wonderful.

''_Didn't know you would be up?What was that suppose to mean?''_ he thought.

A question appeared in his head.

''Where were you last night?''

Phantom looked back at him for a few secondes before he reply a bit brusquely..

''Out fighting ghost what else?''

Danny lower his elbow and looked a bit hurt of his lovers tone but soon igniore it as Phantom walked to is dresser and open it.

''Erh...What are you doing?''

''Searching for clothes''answer Phantom rolling if eyes not clearly caring if Danny saw it.

''_What the heck?"_

''...Why...Are you going somewhere..?''

Phantom didn't reply this time.

Danny didn't know what to say else or what to do,he merely observe his beloved ghost diging in his dresser for clothes one by one trowing them then on the floor.

The ghost sigh annoyed after a aquered silence were you could only hear the birds sing outside the window and were Danny kept his trouble mind for his own.

Why was he acting like that? It's as if he really didn't care for him anymore and now that Danny was thinking about is secret lover...

_**Did he ever did...?**_

He didn't know anymore... his head was kind of dizzy and blurry.

''_And __yet __an other reason why I should stop crying at night and sleep!_'' He mentally shouted to himself.

Thinking about that made Danny fight for his tears.He looked away for a moment not letting Phantom see him like that.

He slowly saw his little fantasy world crumble before him which was him being with Phantom forever.Not that he had much hope to being with.

Meanwhile,Phantom searched through his clothes again looking at how thez appeared and if it could suit him.

''Did I did something wrong?...''he dared to ask.

He couldn't take it anymore...

''_Phantom is acting like a real jerk! He sound almost like Dash!''_

And thinking at the moment of Dash made him want to trow up till his thought was being interrupted.

''No,now stop acting like a baby.Where's-? Urh! Don't you have anything descent in here?''

Danny was now completely shock as more tears roll down his cheeks

''Don't you have any taste at all?'' phantom argued some more.

The concerned one wanted to scream.Why the hell was he like this?! He couldn't be overshadowed by some ghost,Phantom was now more powerful then ever,no ghost could trespass his body like that.

His mind was racing through the possibility that it wasn't Phantom but didn't find any excuse.

It was truly his Phantom.

He turn his head so that the other couldn't see him crying

''Well?''

''Well what?''asked Danny

''Urh! Nevermind! Thank's anyway...I guess'' he said taking of into the air and ready to flew out of his room.

''Wait! Phantom! I can still help, what do you need?''

He couldn't help himself even if Phantom was treating him like he was nothing he still loved him like the world.

''Somehow I really doubt that''mumbled Phantom annoyed flewing to the window.

But that didn't stop Danny.

''Wait!''He quickly got out of bed still in his clothes from the other day when his heavy feeling came back to him.

He trip and fell toward Phantom when this one catch him in time before the fell face first on the floor.

There were a drifted silence were Danny was so close to Phantom cold body he could feel his breath in his hear.His love was holding him hands around his chest with a tight grip.

There eyes met. Baby blue fixing neon green.

Danny never really saw Phantom's green eyes that close before and never did remaked how beautiful thez where with all the different shades in them.He wanted to be in this moment forever.Phantom what releasing him from his grip till Danny did what he dreamed to do for so long...

He kiss him.

Phantom had his eyes open wide as Danny cover his lips.

And that's when it happened,what Danny expected the less,what that he never though it could happen.Not ever in his darkest nightmares.

He hit him.

Danny was trowned on the floor on impact.

Nothing what said at that moment.

He could only stare at him,eyes open wide filled with tears to what just occurred and shock at the time.

He was there...is love,is light,is hope and his life...

Just there,staring at him with angry and conscious eyes with no regret at all ,his fist still lock after the punch he just gave him.

His Phantom there completly rejecting him.

_Rejection..._

Danny's body was trembling form panic,while is mouth tasted fresh blood.Blood that was dropping from his lower lip.Mixing with tears.

He sobbed still looking at his former lover in the eyes,on the cold floor were he sent him.

The shades of green in his eyes now gone from his sight.

Like never to be seen again...

Phantom lower his head and closed his eyes.

''Why-did-_you-_do that?''

Danny could only stare he was still so speechless.

''_I said...WHY _DID YOU DO THAT!''Phantom yelled at him fist tighted as if he was threatening and other punch.

''B-becausee..I..I..''

''BECAUSE WHAT? FREAK!""

Danny stared down not believing what he heard and nearly yell back...

''BECAUSE I-I LOVE Y-YOU!!''

Phantom just looked down at danny who sobbed softly not daring to see his expression in his face.

Nothing more was done then that he didn't expected ,only words that ripped Danny's heart...

''Your sick...''

Phantom turn around taking off but stop by a hand pulling him.

''Wait!! P-please Phan-Phantom! Let me explain.''Danny sobbed holding the ghost fist knowing he had nothing to lose now...

There were silence only bird singing outside could be heard.

''Let-me-go Danny!''finally growled Phantom not even looking back and clearly losing his temper.

''B-but-''

''I SAID LET GO!''

He shot him back pushing him once again on the floor next to his bed.

''YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WOULD LIKE YOU BACK?!!''

_**No...**_

_**He never did...**_

''Phantom please I-I !!''

''SHUT-UP!! I'M NOT GOING TO BE SEEN HANGING OUT WITH SOME LOSER!!''

Danny shut is eyes thight not wanting to hear anything more that came from his so called 'beloved ghost'.He cried wishing that all his pain and sadness would come out with is tears and go away forever.

''_I knew that was the reason why he never wanted to hang out with me...Just like I though...I can't believe I what right...'_

''Urh! Your such a cry baby! And beside didn't you ever though I could have someone else in my life right now??!''

Danny stop crying slowly...

_''He-he had someone?...''_

''W-what?''

''_No...It can't be...''_

''You understood me Danny!''reply Phantom uncaring what was said next.

''I-I didn't know! I'm s-sorry! Just _please_! Don't leave me..We can still be friend..''

''Friends? FRIENDS? Who said we were EVER friends to being with!!? Are you Crazy! I'm not staying a minute more in this dump.

Phantom was now at a few inch from is room ceilling glancing for one last time at Danny,on the floor not moving ,not daring to look at the love of his life go away forever.

''Oh and by the way... Thank's for ruining my night,I had a date but seen's you have no tast at all ,I have nothing to wear! Bye forever lover freak.''

And with that he left.

Forever and more...

Leaving Danny alone fixing with clouded eyes his floor wet from millions of drops tears.

Leaving him to die in his own misery,sobbing for what just happen.

The worst day of his life...

He left him...

Danny sobbed now arms around his body,legs bent to his stomach head restinh on his knees down to his chest...Closing his eyes not ever wanting to open them ever again,just crying on the cold floor not caring for anything anymore.

Not even caring if the world was ending and that he was going to die

Because for him at this moment..

He already had...

''_He left...left forever...he doesn't love me at all,he's already dating some random person...He called me a freak..a loser...all that I truly am...''_

''_And there's nothing I can do about it...''_

There where silence a deep silence were the only thing you could hear his Danny crying.

But he stopped dead.

He sniffed a bit and with his hand wept his tears away.

That's when he notice something.

Something strange.

No birds sang anymore.

Just dead silence.

Danny heavy breathing echoed in his room.

Still eyes closed he began to panic.

He opened his eyes.

Black.

All was black...

He was still on the floor in the same position

''H-hello?''he nearly whispered.Danny was scared.

Suddenly behind him a loud beeping sound was made.

Danny jump and then didn't move. To his relief the sound didn't come closer to him.

It beeped twice.

3 times.

A moment later 4 times.

5...

6...

Danny slowly turn around not knowing if he's actually going to see the think that was beeping.

He saw it.

In the deep dark of his room,was the only light that was seen.

An alarm clock.

Flashing and beeping every seconds a red light appearing 12h00.

Never changing,always midnight.

_-12h00 BEEP!_

Danny couldn't think straight.His body was still so heavy.

He just stared at the clock flashing as if it was hypnotizing him.

He was scared,he wished Phantom was there with him,protecting him...

Then he blink.

''_Protecting me from what?An alarm clock that's fla-_

_-12h00 BEEP!_

_-shing only midnight?! Geez..Phantom was right...I am a cry baby...''_

But even he tried to convince himself he had a bad feeling about this.

Then the next thing he knew drop of water out of nowhere but the dark dropped on his face.

Danny what stun.

"_What the hell?'' _he thought wiping the drops with his hand.

-_12h00 BEEP!_

He tasted it a bit unsure but it was the only way to know what it was since it was pitch black..

It tasted blood,of course he knew that it was his blood from when Phantom hit him but the could taste something else. Something...

Sweet...almost like...

Danny didn't have time to think about it anymore when a very loud racket was made behind him again...

...And this time he knew it was no alarm clock.

A growl.

He Frozed.

_-12h00 BEEP!_

His breath was cut short when they were a second loud noise just a few feet behind him but this time the room trembled at the sound.

He was petrified,the room was dark and nothing could be seen but that didn't stop him from launching himself forward when something cold brush the side of his face.

Danny yelp as something push him roughtly on the side.

_-12H00 BEEP!_

He rolled himself from the unknown threat and hide next to the alarm still brightly flashing,who was on his desk bed.

It was his only repaire in the dark.

The thing,that Danny assumed wanted to kill him made itself silent.

Danny did the same and didn't dare move.

He wanted to scream.

Scream for Phantom.

Scream to his still loved ghost to come an rescue him from the certain beast.

_-12H00 BEEP!_

Silence...

Danny breathed heavy,tears running down his terrified baby blue eyes.

The unknown creature seemed to be huge by only the little sounds that it made.

He couldn't help himself...

''Phantom Please... help...'' he nearly wispered.

And that was his mistake.

Danny gasp as suddenly a light came from his window revealing his position.

_-12h00 BEEP!_

He didn't have time to move when a huge dark scaled hand with destructive claws came out of the what was left of the shadow in his room

and took a quick tight crip around him.

''AAAHHHHHH!!''

Danny fighted and kicked the beast that was holding him desperately trying to escape.

Deadly red eyes openned in the cornered shadow.

_-12H00 BEEP!_

''PHANTOM HELP!!!''He cried out even if he knew his love wouldn't come back.

The hand locked his grip on Danny's chest and arms his clawed tumb slightly against his neck.

The only thing he could do his kick at the beast wrist.But he soon felt to heavy to do so.

So he screamed and cried for his handsome ghost to come and save him from the lethal grip.

''HELP!! DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU!!''

_-12H00 BEEP!_

He hand moved foward with Danny trapped in it.

Moving closer to the shadow.

Moving closer to his own death.

''PLEASE PHANTOM!!!''

The growls of the creature seemed to echo in his head.Making him tremble more.

''PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!'' he yelled,sobbing all the tears of his body.

_-12H00 BEEP!_

Danny force his heavy leg up for his one last hope...

His trapped body was a few inch from the shadow were he knew death was waiting.

_''Seen you in the after life Phantom...Maby then we could be something more...''_he thought miserably if thez were an after life at all.

He took all his strenght left and kicked one shifted claw that was holding him ,it painfully snapped backward making the beast bleed greenish blood and yelped in pain.

Danny saw a hint of hope in surviving when the grip loosen but what happen next was more dreadful then dying in the shadow.

_-12H00 BEEP!_

The creature threw with force Danny into the wall next to his window.

_CRACK!_

Danny's head hit on impact causing a loud horrific noice to echo through the room.

Danny's eyes and mouth open wide,barely capable of breathing,now on his back on the floor not moving.He slowly moved his shaking hand toward his forehead nearly touching the wet liquid exposed on him. He slowly with panic,lowered his hand to his eyes so that he could see by

the light of the window...

Red blood...

_-12H00 BEEP!_

The feeling then came,the feeling of unlasting pain,the feeling of pure tortured.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH PHANTOOOMMM!!!!''he wail out loud in pain as blood poured from his now slightly cracked head.

He struggled and shifted side to side crying in pain.

Pure torture...

He wished Phantom was here,holding him,kissing his tears away fighting against the agonizing pain he had.

_-12h00 BEEP!_

''Please Phantom...''he wispered now slowing down his movements ,he felt more heavy then even.The blood was all over the floor and some slided down his forehead to his cheeks ,mixing with tears.

''please...help me...''he begged.

''I..love you...''

Then ,again out of nowhere drop of water falled on his face.tasting the very familliar sweetness that Danny couldn't remember now...

Suddently his head felt more painful as if somebody what pushing his head on the cold floor.It feelted as if his wound was freezing.

It hurted...He couldn't take it anymore.The pain had become unbearable.How he wished it was all over...

''Haa AAGHH!'' his eyes closed shut at the feeling.

He open with difficulty when he heard a faint voice speeking.

_-12h00BEEP!_

_**''Hwanhi phewzs hakc yiap!!!!''**_

''W-Arg wha,,,what??''Danny force himself to ask.He didn't understood the voice at all.

_**''whanhii pheacz yiha ghatha acc yup!!!!!!!''**_

Danny was becoming to feel dizzy adn weaker by the second.

''HWAAAAAAARRGGGG!!!!''

He frozed.

_''Oh..no...''_

The beast stepped out of the shadow growled in fury.Revealing is deadly red eyes once again,step out a black headed dragon with twisted horn on his forehead all his skin scaled.

His clawed hand coming forward to Danny,finishing the job he once began.

''PHANTOM!! HELP!! PHANTOM HEEELLPPPP!!''He begged trying to push with is feet off the floor but no use he was to weak for that..

_-12H00 BEEP!_

_**''DHAWY HACW WUAP!!!! NYAOW HACWW YUAP!!!!''**_

The beast gripped Danny and move his hand into the air.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!''

_**''NOH! DAHWY FEZ WAC KUAP HAOW!!!''**_

_-12H00 BEEP!_

PHANTOM HELP!! PLEASEE!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!'''

_**''DANNHY AKC HUP!!''**_

''AAARRRGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!! PPPPHHHANNTOOOMMMMM!!!!''

_-12H00 BEEP!!!_

_**''YKE HUPP!!''**_ screamed the voice once again.

_**''LIHEN THO MWEE!! DANHNI AKE UP!!''**_

''PLEASE HELP ME!!!! I-I DdON'T W-wANT TO DIiE!!'' Danny screamed in the air while the creature approach his deadly claws to his throat.

He was going to die he knew it...He couldn't stand the heavyness anymore and his breath was coming to a short ending...

_-12h00 BEEP!_

_**''DANNHY NHO!!''**_

Danny took his last breath,as he thought it would be, and nearly whispered...

''Phantom...I...w-will alw-ays..love y-you...''

_-12H00 BBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**CRACK!!**_

Danny forcefully close his eyes at the sudden _very_ loud sound.

He suddenly fall to the floor no grip holding him anymore...

_''W-what's going on?''_

''WWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!'''

The beast cried in pain and backed away.

Danny still so dizzy open his eyes.troubled by what may be happening.

His eyes open wide as the light coming from the window burst brighter then ever sending wave a burning pain at the dark creature. Danny felt enough energy to look outside the window .Looking for what was that mysterious light that fighted the beast.

Danny gasp.

It was the moon.

The light bursted into the room making Danny close his eyes blindly.

He felt the heavy feeling slowly leaving him but a bit of pain from the back of his head increase.

_**''ak up!'' **_the voice pierced through the light.

''w-what...?''asked Danny confused to what just happened.

_**''Dannhy hak hup!!' **_

The light became more bright ,surrounding him with cold...

...echoing one last time.

_**''DANNY!!''**_

_**"WAKE UP!!''**_

His eyes shot open.He breathed heavy,sweat all over him.

Reaveling a Alarm clock broken on the floor...

A pillow wet with tears and _Blood..._

And a very horrified and worried ...

...Phantom.

His mind sreamed in pain.

His heart felt heavy and ripped.

His lips turned bluish.

His emotion rader terrified.

His eyes appeared frightened.

His tears fill with distress.

His cheek red from blood.

His soul blinded by fear...

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S WHAT KEEP ME GOING!

(Just clic on the button and write a review!) That's if you liked it...If not then don't write anything, No FLAMES!

THANK YOU! TO :

animegurl088

hikarisailorcat (Yay someone like's the poem!! thank's!)

Kozumy Disgrace (Me too, Slash are not really my thing, exept DPXDF! )

Oh and Vlad can't give hugs anymore he got reaaally insane when I told him I ate all his fruitloops...

I still got to heal from the insane battle.

But poor Danny's here! You can always give him hugs to console him if you review!

Note: Forgive me for being a fruitloop! 


	3. Curiosity Did killed the cat

Pairing: Danny x Phantom

Rating: PG13 (Just to be sure) TEE-HEE!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (Even a cat own ME)

FRUITLOOP NOTE¨:

Sorry it took so long! I trew bennut-butter at vlad and run away but trip and Vlad caught up with me and broke my arms...

Try and write with broken arms!! Oo KK Just joking... Sort of...

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPD

Curiosity Did killed the cat

The night was cold that day as the full moon appeared bright among the stars.The wind blew his snowy white hair away from his eyes when he observed the sky perch on top of a random apartment building.Amity park was calm and no sound was made,no trouble thoughts from the citizens sleeping peacefully waiting for the night to make place to a new morning.

Exept for one ghostly hero...

Phantom sigh looking away from the beautiful sight.

How he wished he could enjoy it with him...

He always use to feel so much better when he took night like these to go on partol but strangely he felt worst to begin with.

Something was missing...

No,Scratch that.

Someone was missing...

And the ghost knew exactly who it was as he smile thinking about the raven-haired boy of his dreams..

_'I miss him already...' _he thought looking down at the street...

No one around,only empty cars and cats roaming searching there way in the shadows. Phantom looked at the city clock not to far from where he was.

11:26

_'It's becoming late...'_

''I sould be heading home...hem...Danny's house...Fentonwork...''

''...Whatever..''He almost shouted at himself.He just didn't know anymore...Sure,Danny had said to him that his house was his home if the wanted to and that he could come over anytime at anyday,to sleep,to eat and if he needed to be treated after a bad fight ,Danny would be there...

But he in the other hand couldn't...

He yawn of all the other things he thought then ghost which,seemed to drown him more then a actual fight.

Phantom didn't felt like flying around searching some ghost to kick there butts.Thez always find a way to find him anyway.Althought ghost didn't show up much those days.Deciding to take a break from losing all the time he presumed.But he couldn't tell that to Danny...Because even if they weren't there he would still go on partol or make-up a sorry excuse to go...And the reason was simple.He had no doubt about it till he realise it.

He fell in love with the blue eyed boy.

He had to think of what he could do but never finding anything or even sometime hide when the thought Danny was getting suspicious. Phantom knew he was acting stupid and like a real paranoid but he couldn't let Danny know...

He knew he would never love him back...

''I'm just...a ghost...I'm not even alive.What are the chance he would feel the same?''

_'None...'_

The ghost felt more uncomfortable going at his house everyday.Not that he was afraid that his parents would open Danny's door and immediatly shoot him in the head.It's just that...he felt as if he didn't belong there...and as if maybe Danny didn't wanted to see him again.Even thought he always invite him to do something which he almost refused everytime and the reason was one that he disliked the most...

What if Danny was afraid?

Phantom did have to admit he was getting pretty powerful...Maybe Danny thought he was getting pretty dangerous too...

_'What if he's trying to be nice to me fearing that I would hurt him?'_

Of course he would NEVER hurt his love...

But that didn't stop Phantom thinking about it everyday...Even sometime leave Danny with an excuse that he seemed to catch on just to try to put his mind out of it.

Maybe he could just be friend with him...Just see him time to time...Just to say 'Hi' or something.

And that's what he was TRYING to do for the last weeks... But it didn't work. In fact it made him feel more and more like nothing..Like the didn't exist.Just a foolish ghost... Danny was the one making him feel like he was more then a ghost...Like he was a true living being.

But when those times came the same question showed it self in his head.

What if he was doing that because he was afraid of him?

Phantom didn't drop a conclusion like this at a very moment.Danny was becoming more nervous each time he was with him.

He growled...deciding not to think about it anymore.

He got up and flew in the night sky looking down searching for something. Usually and with habit getting more far away from fentonwork. He didn't wanted to search for some dumb ghost who's to stupid to realise that he's going to get his but kicked anyway.

In fact...

Phantom chuckle just at the thought of it.

He would prefer flying to Danny's bed room and with no questioning what so ever,pull him into a passionate kiss where not even the world could stop him for loving him.

_'Then again_ ,he thought,_I doubt he would be awake at this hour..''_

_'or appreciate that for a matter of fact...'_

He scanned over the buildings searching for something he didn't really know because he just couldn't concentrate.Everytime the would be falling in his thoughts he would start daydreaming about Danny.

''He's...so...so...''he tried to say but ending it with another bothered and hopeless sigh.For Phantom there where just not enough words in the world to discribe the most gorgeous being on earth...

He kept scilent when and idea pop in his head.

''Well that can be a fun way to past time'' he laugh at his own little game feeling more release and positive from the wind blowing in his snowy colored hair.

''So let's see...Danny his...Beautiful''He could already imagine his baby blue eyes that always made him ''fall'' at there sight and in avantage, Phantom was more tall then his love so he could actually see more his eyes in the light.To think of it, Phantom looked also just a little bit older then Danny,like a year or less.Plus,the charming teen was also thinner then him which,had Phantom silently afraid that is lover wasn't nourishing himself enough.He wouldn't bare it if Danny was sick because of it.

Phantom brush his snowy hair in the back of his neck with his gloved hand pushing that thought away.

''..He's shy..'' he smile at that one.God he loved it when Danny blushed.The faint red tint illuminating across his cheeks and his little regard of embarrasment always made him wish he could scoop him in his arms,caressing his soft feathery raven hair and whisper in his ear how he cherish him and always be there to protect him from any kind of danger what so ever...

That no matter what happen he would be at his side facing the still unknow threats.

_''He's so cute when he those that...make's me want to do more then sco-_

_**TOCK!**_

''ARG! OW!! WHO PUT A WALL THERE'' he yell irritated rubbing his head with one hand.He glanced to what he just crash in.

Of course...

''_Note to self...stop fantasizing about danny when flying..might hit billdboard...''_

Making sure he took good note of that one, he decided to rest on a roof top again feeling a bit more tired then before... He flew and landed silently on it,definitely not wanting to wake up somebody and wondering what Phantom Amity park hero is doing on there roof top speaking to himself about an unknown boy...Yeah..that would be weird...

'_Kinda...'_

''So...where were I? Oh right Danny...''he grin and move himself backward now on his back observing the sky like it was a glass window and Danny would be behind it,smiling at him with eyes shining more brightly then the appearing stars...

''_Danny is so fun to imagine_...''he chuckle.

''So..oh yeah!...He's talented..''That was true.He got to admit that he was picking sometime in Danny's desk and could find some _really_ good drawing.The could spend hours looking at them.He drew animals,fantasy beasts,even his friends and family but strangely...mostly ghosts like skulker,plasmius,desiree,the ghost writer,clockwork and...many more...

Phantom smilled faded.

_''But none of me...'' _

He sigh hopelessly...everytime he tried to put his mind on something else or on the contrary on it ,but positively,it seemed that it always end up remembering that danny didn't like him like that and he could never be his,,,

He merely had to observed the sky to unconsciously come back at Danny's drawing...skulker..plasmius...desiree.. .Ghosts...but more especially...

His enemies.

Yet an other reason why he can't be with him.The dangers...

Phantom would never live with the guilt he'd have if Danny was hurt... And If he gets closer to the love of his life and they remark that Danny's is his most precious possesion they would surely take him as a target...

Then what Phantom would do...Run to his rescue him of course...

But what if...

He can't make it...If he choose the wrong choice to save him...If he lose one fight...He would lose him too...

Then after passing through the guilt of the world he would lose himself...

and next...

Phantom didn't know. And mostly didn't want to find out...Not even think about it anymore.

''Why am I even thinking about this?''he asked forlornly to himself.

_''Because you still hope they could be something between us...''_a part of him thought then.

He knew that ,even if Danny rejected him after the ghostly hero stupidly let something slip,he would never stop loving him,even if he get's someone else in his life.

He closed his eyes desperately wanting to go away.Go away from it all.The hurt he felt in his heart.

Everything...

He laugh sleepily as a little smirk appear in his face.

''With Danny...''

Oh how he wished...Just to be him and Danny alone,walking the path of life.

Together.

With no worried of what some may think of them,no pain of strangling through the day without his wonderful love. Just a peaceful and perfect life...

Or after life for him...

''If only I have the guts to tell him how I lo-

-_BEEP!_

''What the hec- ?!! ARH!''

Phantom unexpectedly roll over to his side not cabable of finisinig his statement,eyes shot close,teeths clench together.

He felt so wrong,not knowing how or why...He just did.

''No...

No wait...

Not me..no...someone.. someone his calling me...''

Overshadowing? no...

Connexion..there were a connextion..a strange one...

A miserable one...

A pained one...

_-BEEP!_

He felt weird.The didn't know what to think at the moment.

Should he cry?

Phantom wasn't the 'Crying' type.If he had a problem and felt sad he would just go fly and inhale a bit of fresh air.

But now he was confuse.Of what? He didn't really know either...

The stabbing pain seemed to blurt away almost immediately when Phantom felt different again...

Weak...Defenceless...almost...

humain.

_-BEEP!_

Phantom jump his hand glowing neon green ready to face whatever made the sound,now noticed. It sounded almost threatening and he young ghost didn't like that one bit.He scanned quickly the area.

Nothing...

''That was... strange...''

Every feeling was coming so fast he didn't understand it completely and mostly he couldn't control it.

What was going on?

_-BEEP!_

Behind him.

Phantom push himself of the roof and into the icy air eyes glowing brightly, determination running through him. Definitely knowing something was wrong.

Dead silence...

Only the heavy breathing of phantom was heard echoing through his very soul and into the night view.

But still so silent.

Phantom lower himself to what he thought was the Central street.It was dark ,shadows almost surrounded the place.He could feel his hands tremble

as he watch the not so familliar place before him.''Maybe I should go..'' he told himself flying backward hesitantly.The ghosly hero wasn't a coward but he wasn't stupid too.He doubt that someone would like to stay in that gloomy place.

''Where is everybody?''

Even at night there where people roaming the streets...In fact that was the whole deal of night patroling.

_-BEEP!_

Fist tightened.Eyes shot closed.He was beginning to grow frustrated of the annoying noise.

He heavly drop himself on the street feeling the ground tremble as he did.

Phantom was not the most patient ghost of them all.And it seemed that at each moment when his patitence grew thinner his emotions played with him.Despair and sadness would usually keep him down when the patitence of knowing if Danny would reject him grew within limits.True,he was always capable of calming himself down and thinking it over.But it took time which he eventually invented excuses from when he would tell Danny he had to go.

He sigh lovingly...Danny...He could picture him perfectly in his head.Crystal blue eyes.Sweet lips just waiting to be pull into he most wonderful kiss that Phantom could only dream of.Beautiful raven hair that framed his face perfeclty...

He always ended up thinking about him.

''How could I even tell him how much I-

_-BEEP!_

''Right...''He began frantically.''Back to business''

Phantom ran in the empty streets searching for the place he last heard the beeping sound, just knowing he was not far from the truth.All this was becoming stressing to him.He was a hero,he knew that and like all heros he hated it when he had no idea what was the threat or if he'll be a victim in the situation.

If there were a threat at all that is...

_CLICK!_

The ghosly hero stopped dead on his track and quickly turn around still on his guard in the direction of the faint noise.

He knew what that sound was.

The sound of a trig-

_**BANG!**_

Phantom jerk and shot him self at the ground eyes closed.The sound went off just next to him.

-_BEEP!_

He stayed that way while he waited for something to happen.Rooted for a reason he still didn't really knew.

He breathed heavily as he lift slowly his head up and open his eyes.He looked around stunned.

A heavy fog now surrounded the place making he dark shadows vanish.

Phantom stood up consciously alarm of any danger.His vision was blinded by the fog but he could still have his senses.

Nothing.

It was just him in a gloomy not so recognizable street surounded by a icy fog on a dark night.Lights from the high lapidarys across the street could be slightly seen.

''Wow,this look's like a scene out of Harry Potter of something...'' Echoing,he laugh nervously but soon stop at the sound of his own voice creeping him out.

His heart was beating non stop as a certain fear enter him.

Phantom gasp sockingly

''_H-how cc-can-?''_

_-BEEP!_

He yelp in suprise.Then calm himself down recognizing the irritating beeping.

''So much for my senses..''Phantom thought grumpily as he look at his right...

He froze.

A little faint red light could be seen through the fog.Not moving...Just flashing.

He look at it ,trying to figure out were he last seen something so similar to it.It was kind of familiar too...

_''Where did I see that before...?''_

Then after seconds of staring at it thoughtfuly with a fearful regard ,it slowly disappear.

Phantom gluped.''On second thought maybe more Stephen King...''

_-BEEP!_

He half cough and half gasp when his body jerk from the sudden freezing feeling.

''Wha'-ss happ-pning to me-e?'' He ask himself as he fell on his knees obeying the merciless cold that was taking over him.

The cold.

So cold...

It wasn't the wind making him tremble to death nor the cool night temperature.It was inside of him.

Growing.

_-BEEP!_

''Of course! My ice power!'' he concluded not so sure and mostly not knowing why his icepower would do that to him at the moment.

Maybe he just needed more practice.

He observing is area again...Still so dead and foggy.

_"How great..''_

'Well better let it all out..''Phantom close his eyes concentrating to find the source like Frostbite once teached him.

He did practice enough thought..Everything was strange but he was ready to do anything to get that horrific feeling out of him.It was like he was staring at death itself even thought he had nothing to be afraid of ,he was already dead...

_''Please just get out of m-''_

_-BEEP!_

''Argh!Stupid beeping! I need to find out what it is!''He glowled not controling himself anymore.

And as he grew frustrated the cold seemed to slip away.''Maybe it wasn't my ice power atfer a-''

He gasp. ''Arhh-!''

Phantom wapped his arms around himself,eyes half closed.Teeth clench together again.Tears sliding unexpectedly on his face.

What was that feeling?It was making him feel so much...worthess...If it wasn't for that emotion twisting his heart down then he would of flew out of that grim place once and for all.But it was beyond him.

''Why his my emotions toying with me..?''He asked desperately wanting someone to answer him.

It wasn't the little insignificant feeling where you simply lied to someone.

A horrible feeling.A feeling where people suicide themselves so much it had a strong hold on them.

The unbelievable pressure to know it was your fault...All because of you...

And there where something you could of done to stop it...

But you just...didn't..._Couldn't..._

Why was he feeling this?

Why was he feeling...Guilty?...

_-BEEP!_

In the corner of his eyes it appeared again more brightly this time.

The little red light.

Phantom took deep breaths as the struggle to lift himself up.

All was going so fast, his feelings.. his surrounding... He almost wished for time to slow down for him to understand.

The emotions running through him since that beeping sound and hunted him to no end.

The only thing he wanted to do was to end this.

Phantom now on his feets walked toward the little flashing light.Something was telling him that the sound was coming from it.And the more he stared at it the more it looked familiar.Each step he walked through the fog was making him tremble,tremble like he never did before.The next thing he knew more tears falled from the green eyes ,he still didn't know why.Why was he so.. scared?.The knew it was an intense amount of fear making him tremble and take choking breaths as he approach the little light.

_-BEEP!_

The light disappeared again.

_Splock!_

Phantom stopped marching having no orientaion of the light anymore.But as he looked down at the puddle of blood he was standing in,funny how he didn't really cared anymore.Shocked was his expression not daring to make a movement.

Just staring at the full moon and the stars reflected themselves in the red puddle that in fact,as phantom saw a head of him, looked like a trail. And he knew just where it was leading him.

Determined,he blindingly start running ,not caring if the blood splashed on his now tinted red boots.Phantom knew the feeling he was having even if it never was that strong.

Panic.

And like each time he started freaking out a certain determination run through him to end that panic.But in those time he knew that he suprisingly didn't think of what he did...

_-BEEP!_

He was approaching something piercing across the fog.Something huge.He slowly stop running as he approach the more visible building.

A store.

The ghost observe the store consciously aware that it looked familiar.

''I know this store...wasn't that the store where technus 2.0 was when he connected with the fenton R.V?''

It was.He recognized the electronic store know.In fact they sold the biggest technological merchandise of Amity park even others citys would buy from that store.

''Thank's for the tip Tuck.''he said frimly remembering how they were always annoyed when they had to pull Tucker from the front window.

And when he mean 'they' he meant Danny and Sam but he on the other hand loved it.Simply because Sam would usually gets annoyed the first an start gripping Tucker from the window-frame then Danny would come over and pull Sam who was pulling Tuck which of course end up by him pulling Danny that...well...was more hugging and enjoying the fact he was so damn close to him then helping...

_-BEEP!_

Phantom burst out of his memory when he looked at the front window.

The flashing light it was there.

He approach still on his guard the big store window curiously.

_''Hopefuly curiosity won't kill the cat...''_The thought dryly.

Now standing on a few inch of the window he could clearly see the objet in question.

An alarm clock.

Flashing Midnight.

''Okey...I...wasn't expecting that...''

_-BEEP!_

Suddenly the window start getting darker making the alarm vanishing once more.

_'What the-?'_

''Hey! hey! what going on?Where is the...''He started with panic as the hit the window with his fists but immediately stop when he saw the reflection on the glassed window, completely white in the back ground from the fog and the moon on top of it all.

Phantom couldn't help but look at himself.

Snowy white hair,high shoulders,tall,Chest a bit built from the ghosts he fought and green ey-

His breath cut short when he saw them.

Piercing red eyes.

_-BEEP!_

CLICK!

He turn a around not having the time to think nor to let go of the breath he held so dearly...

_**BANG!**_

...that he was shot a the chest,back hitting the window.

Letting his last choking breath out as he slide down leaving a trail of blood behind.For broken eyes stared at the full moon that was once illuminated the night sky...

_-BBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!_

Eyes shot wide open.

He gasp out loud pleading for more air.

His breath slowed down as he contemplate the scene before him.A night sky fill with stars and a moon bright like he never seen.

A gentle breeze making him shiver slightly as a milions of questions appear in his head which was all answered when he flit his head up to his feet.

He was laid on the very same roof top he had landed to rest and think about his precious love...

''...A dream..it was just a dream..I must of fell a sleep by mistake...''he conclude even thought it was more a nightmare to him anyway.

_''What time is it?''_

He looked at the city clock again 11:55.

_'Almost midnight...' _Phantom shivered a the thought of that hour that mysteriously just hunted his dream...nightmare...

He lift himself up and brought his hands to his head that felt like it was one hundred pound heavy.

What happen back there?...He should of figured it was a dream earlier...no?He knew it was to...weird to be real...at least he _should_ of known...

It was probably the fact that he was so confuse with his emotions that he didn't realise nothing was real...right..?

That's when he notice something...

Water in his face.

Did it rain? No,not in a few minutes at seemed forever.

Did he really...cried?

Phantom was bit shocked about it but soon rub it off with his heads and forgot about it.

Now there were just one thing Phantom wanted to do..and that was flewing to Danny's room to see if he was awake.

After a nightmare like this one he had the strange feeling he should visite him...

His mind sreamed in panic.

His heart felt shredded.

His lips turned dry.

His emotion rader lost.

His eyes appeared confuse.

His tears filled with unknow sorrow.

His cheek red from stress

His soul blinded by his mistake...

DPDPDPDPPDPDPDPPDPPDPDPPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDP

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! CRIE

PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please?

Reviews times!!!!

Kozumy Disgrace: Thank's!! Ya want more? Your gonna get more!

DPshadow: Laugh! I gave Danny a big bear hug and..well as you know trew bennut-butter at vlad. - -' Thank's!!!

animegurl088: Thank you!

Rivermoore's Horse: Here you go! Thank's a lot for the review I REALLY appreciate! You rock! Yay!

I know! I know! Mega confusion again but many question will be answered in the next chapter! YAY!..right?

LUV YA ALL!!


	4. Dreaming of Panic

Pairing: Danny x Phantom Yaoi!! Tee-hee!

Rating: PG13 (Just to be sure) TEE-HEE!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (Exept my dignity!!...That,I bet in a poker game last night and lost...) Oo' Jk!

Hi there!!! Here's Chapter 4 , Dreaming Panic,where many answers will be answered! Hope you like it!! Please review! and..erh... Oh yeah! NO FLAMES!

DPXDFXDPXDFXDPXDFXDPXDFXDPXDFXDPXDFXDPXDFXDPXDFXDPXDFXDPXDFXDPXDFXDPXDFXDP

Dreaming Panic

Phantom flew as fast as he could,feeling more anguished and worried at each moments passing by. As many thoughts disturbed his mind he kept sight ahead of him , just desperatly waiting to see Fentonwork's in his sight.

He had a terrible feeling roaming his heart since the dream that was hunting his very consciousness.

What was it all about? Did it meant something?

He didn't knew but one thing he was sure-

Phantom had a bad feeling about this...

That's why he was beating his high score in speed,he wanted to be sure that his loved ones were allright.

Meaning, Danny.

The ghost didn't had friends close to him, he did had fans and all but to his eyes none of them could end up in his friendship zone.Especially,those's little popular preppy princes and princess that were always inviting him to some partys or to the 'A-list' ,which,to his annoyance, every girls in the club totally had a mad crush on him but still,NONE of those girls could go in his loving zone either,Danny had a special and comfortable seat there.

How he hated them...

He would never have thought he could hate them more then some annoying ghosts.Well...That was before he had a chat with those so called 'Superior teens' in the parc this very day.

Verbally or physically...No one could mess with his Danny and get away with it.

No one...

Phantom snap out of his hatred thoughts when he suddenly saw the glowing board of Fentonwork far away.Keeping his paste,he start to look around with prudence in the street.He knew the Fentons couldn't be far and that could only mean bad news for him.He was definitely there premiere target since a couple of months.Of course people knew he as hero but despite the majority opinions the Fentons wasn't "Fool" as they referee by his heroic actions.Which,had him even more worried.Not for his sake,the snowy haired ghost wasn't extremely scared of them surely because each time the huntress,in other words Maddie, would start shooting at him,Jack would start doing stupid stuff like blabber on,shoot randomly and trying to make super hunter moves that,in the end,always made a big fool out of him and completely disorienting his wife.But no,Phantom wasn't anguished about that.He was worried about his love...

His parents were always out to get him and he had absolutely no idea how this was affecting young Danny...Even thought teenagers would deny hanging out around there parents,they always needed them for some advise or just to feel loved despite there attitude.

Phantom sighed frantically.All he wanted was Danny to be happy and regrettably,to him,his love didn't need an other problem like him in the 'dear loving family troubles'.

_"Maybe it would be best if I leave him alone for good...''_murmured Phantom to himself.

Plus,Danny's sister was in a new boarding school just for this summer so she could skip some seconday class this year.

But still she was coming home in a couple of weeks...And-

_''Oh! And what am I thinking?! I don't ever know for sure if Danny needs attention! Who knows maybe he's in fact enjoying this."_He thought.

''I bet I'm wrong on everything. He's fine have the time of his life while he have the house all to himself!"

That must be it...

Phantom stop focusing on the deserted streets when he looked ahead.

Almost there.

He could now clearly see the words "Fentonwork" on the building and Phantom couldn't help but frown when he saw a billboard of a woman saying ''Amity Park safe place to live!!!"

_"Not when your crashing in billlboards lady!' _ he grumbled knowing that no citizens would actually say that.

Seeing that he had completely slowed down since he was lost in deep thoughts,Phantom speed up carefully making his way thought the sky till he was just at a few metres away for Danny's house.

He carefully looked in the streets and the driveway again making sure his parents waren't home already before flying to one of the highest window of the house.

Danny's bed room.

He looked throught the window before doing any decision that he might regret by disturbing Danny's sleep...

_''And here I am flying at the highest room of the tallest house,where lease a sleeping beauty.''_he couldn't help feeling amused by the fact that it was accurate.

But the moon light refleting on the window made it impossible to look inside...

"_Better go peek in just for second.''_Phantom thought casually.

He faze silently through the window knowing that if he opened it ,it would of made a racket.

The room was dark even thought the moon illuminated half of the place,he analyse his surrounding carefullly not to make a sound. Everything was in place.Nothing was strange or wrong in that part.

He turn to his lover finding him deeply asleep and Phantom couldn't help but smile as he made it way to his bed,sitting unconsciously on he boarder of it.There he was,the love of his life sleeping peacefully as the moon light enlightened his face.His beautiful raven hair reposed on his pellow framing perfectly his face who was a bit pale like usually but to his suprise there where a pale-red illuminating across his cheek that made Phantom sigh dreamily at him.

The ghost kept looking lovingly at the boy before him as he look steadily how beautifull he looked.

"_Even if it's best for me to go...Even if he tell's me he don't want to see me even again...I wouldn't leave...I can't...What would I do without him?"_He asked himself as he realize this.

He couldn't spend a day not thinging about him.How could he forget about him all the sudden?

Phantom looked around again feeling already uncomfortable being there.He always felt like he didn't belong ,of course it wasn't because he was in a ghost hunters house,regardless that he his a ghost,it just...didn't feel right to him...

He should go now.

Phantom didn't wanted Danny to wake up asking what he's doing staring at him.But then again...He couldn't help but to keep an eye on him while he's sleeping.He felt reassured that he could be there if a ghost of somebody break into the house to hurt him.

''_...Everything seem find...I better g-"_

Phantom pause suddenly when the bed shifted a bit as he looked at the young boy moving uncomfortable.The ghost just froze at the thought that he was awoke but oddly enough he still seemed fast asleep.

''_That's strange...''_

He stood carefully trying to take a look at his face that shifted slowly side by side.

''D-danny? are you awake'' he murmured half worried of Danny's state and half nervous of what he could say if he wake him up.

Nothing...

Danny start mumbling thing's that Phantom didn't understand ,making him wonder what was going on.The ghost approach him slowly on the bed ,looking

uneasy and now that he notice his expression,Danny didn't seem to be sleeping peacefully at all,he seemed disturbed,eyes close hard and breathing more loudly if not with a hint of panic.

_''He's having a bad dream...Should I do something?...''_he ask himself once again not sure if he should wake him up.He really didn't want to explain what he as doing now kneeling on his bed so close to him,and that,now that he realise it,never made it this close to Danny.

_''Well now can finally say I accomplished something in my after life''_He thought trying to mask all the worried he had.

His beloved always been a light sleeper any little noise cause into the night would wake him up.He could even remember the nights were Danny would stay up till morning playing video games because his parents were making a racket in the lab.

Phantom left this thought when Danny shifted more violently to his side muttering again thing out loud that made no sense to him. He knew he just couldn't leave his love like this.

Finally decided ,Phantom slowly put his hand on Danny's shoulder and barely shook him.

''Danny...It's me Phantom..''he whispered wtih a calm and loving tone next the disturbed sleeper.

Nothing...

''Danny..?''he asked more loudly then before shooking him a bit more hard.

''Danny..?Can you hear me?''

''Ah..hagh...''Danny mumbled again in a swift tone looking as if he was scared and that made Phantom panic a lot more.

''Danny..?Wake up!'' he almost yell shooking him more with his two hands.

Danny just seemed to move around more brutally as a respond which made Phantom freak out more as he shook him enough to wake up someone in a coma.

''Danny!?Hey! Can you hear me!?''

''_Why can I wake him up?! Is he sick?! Did something happen to him while I was gone?!''_Phantom started panicly trying to figure out what's wrong.Danny should of woke up ever seen's he first call him,and now that he thought about it,he should of woke up even when he sat on he bed!

Phantom was becoming scared every seconds passing by where nothing was waking Danny.

The raven-haired boy flinch again moving around with stampede, yowling things in distress of the dream he was having while Phantom tried forlornly to find a way to wake him up.

Water.

''Water will wake him up!''he said out loud taking a glance at his beloved before he make it quickly out of bed and making it to Danny's so-familiar bathroom as he swung the door open and looked below the sink if there were something in the little cabinet he could use.But at the middle of his search he froze listening to the noise in the bedroom that caught is attention.

Crying...

Phantom completely forgeting about the water he rush out of the bathroom and to the bed where Danny was tangle up in his blankets unconsciously fighting to get out as tears run down his face but to weak to really do something.

_''Oh..._danny...''he merely whispered going in the bed next to Danny again trying to help him untangle himself from his trapped state while also trying frantically to calm the poor boy down in his own dream.

The boy breathe's became unstable and a lot loudly then before.Phantom could clearly see that he had difficulty to inhale from a certain amount of fear and it wasn't long before he began to choke for air.

''Danny!?!Can you hear me?!''He shouted,frightned that Danny couldn't calm down or wake up for that matter.

When he rapidly made sure his sheets didn't bother him ,dispate his rash movements of panic he attempt to wake him again but his quelling cries where becoming screams as more tears slide down is cheeks making Phantom fearful state increase, pure panic taking over him while Danny struggle in his bed.

_**Determination...Panic...**_

_**Suprisingly didn't think of what he did...**_

Phantom stared breathlessly at the unmoving and hard breathing boy as he comtemplate what he just did.

He hit him.

_Hard..._

Phantom eyes wide ,push himself out of bed as he walked backward a bit till his knees just automatically gave up on him still gazing at the crying Danny that he just hurt.

_**Of course he would NEVER hurt his love...**_

He start taking slow breathes as he analyse what happened.He didn't mean to...That's wasn't his attention...he was so scared of what was happening that he didn't realise a the moment what he did...

His eyes still locked on Danny as his own tears made his way down his shocking face,he took a deep breath to calm himself.

_''What a mess...''_

Now wasn't the time for a break down.He had to help Danny and even if his mind screamed how wrong this was he couldn't help but notice that Danny _had_ calm down...

He shook his head not sure of his decision but after seconds of mind battling argument with himself he finally decide to let that on the side and help his love as much as he could.

He slowly lift himself off the floor with the help of his hands.He stood there a few seconds then walked to Danny's bed again, trying to wipe the tears that kept coming.He couldn't help but gasp as he look at his lover's face the red mark he left on his cheek and the little trail of blood that came from his lower lips.

Phantom snap out of it, when he notice Danny cries became a howls and his body started to tremble bending more of less his legs to his stomach,hands grabing his sheets.

His love started to shout again as Phantom made his way into the bed trying to find a way to repair the mistake he did.He placed his hand on Danny shoulder once more taking a attempt to calm him once more.

He suddenly jerk in suprise as he felt the paniced boy hand's take a full grip on his wrist that immediately let go his shoulder.

''Danny..?'' he whispered barly enough for anyone to hear.Danny's grip became hard and Phantom strived to break free when it started to hurt him.

''Let me go Danny!ARH-!''He was cut short when he felt a burning sensation on his skin as he realise that Danny was digging his nails through his gloved wrist and into his flesh.

''I said let me go!'' repeated Phantom when he took Danny's hand ,that was now making him bleed,with his free one,roughly making the mistake of trying and pull it off,making the nails slide in is skin.

Danny finally let go and continue to move around still crying.

Phantom took the time to look at his wrist and the damage that his love unconsciously did.There were not-so-deep scars on his skin, blood drifting out of them making the space between his hand and arm bloody red.Quickly after analizing that the blood should stop any seconds he looked back at Danny that restarted to speak in his sleep.He listen attentively attempting to see if he could make out anything.

''Dihn't kno...Im s-sorry...P-Pleasz..I-dihnt meen to...''

''Danny?''he started clamly.''Can you hear me?''

But nothing came as a respond only more blurry hollers from he deep sleeping boy.

The light of the moon slowly fadded from Danny's sigh as dark night clouds past by.

It was like he just froze in fright.Phantom had no clue what was going on but then he got an idea.

''Of course!! Why didn't I think of this before?!''Phantom excaimed as he look at the desk bed.

An Alarm clock.That's what was waking him every mornings.It had to work.

He sat next to it taking it in his hands looking patiently at it ,pushing buttons to let it go off when he realise the easier way was just to disconnect it and reconnect it like an brownout.

He go up and pulled the desk to the very side of the bed ,finding the plug and did exactly like he thought.Phantom shifted from is place observing if it did anything.

He stare at the result.

Midnight.

Always flashing midnight.

Questions made it's way to his mind like thunderbolt as he remembered the dream he had.

_''Is there a connection? Is this what the nightmare was all about?!''_

_''... What am I supposed to do?!"_

Then it hit Phantom right in the face as the laugh nervously at his on paranoia.

The clock ALWAYS wrote 12h00 when it was reseted! It wasn't even related!...

''_I think...''_

_-12H00 BEEP!_

He jump surprising at the sound completely forgeting it.Not pushing the desk back at his place, he made it to Danny and saw that he wasn't moving a inch nor crying.

He wasn't even waking up... and that's when Phantom turn down.He sat slowly next to the slightly more calm Danny while this one shifted his head a bit.Phantom was now completely lost...He shook him brutally ,he yelled at him,he putt on his alarm clock,heck he even hit him! And he couldn't wake up...

What if the was in a some sort of coma?

He could only look for seconds at the loved boy before him just knowing there were something terribly wrong with him,wondering if he would ever wake up till tears slide down is own cheeks once more,crying silently like it felt for the first time of his after-life ,not even noticing when he closed his eyes that his tears felt on Danny's disturbed face.

-_12h00 BEEP!_

Danny's body tremble again as when he took a hit.

_''Please Danny...Just wake up...Please...''_

Phantom open his eye to the scared and confused teen but this one he jerk violently when the ghost brush carefully his cold hand on his marked cheek.

His lover moved and kicked away from him,almost falling brutally on the floor when Phantom push his body back making him yelp before he could actually fall.

-_12h00 BEEP!_

Danny seemed petridied at the moment as Phantom realise he was even to scared to move.

''Phantom Please...help...''He heard Danny whispered.

''Danny..?''the white haired ghost respond but to his deception that didn't do much at all.

He took a deep breath again closing his eyes for a second or two before he reopen them making up is mind.

He would never give up on Danny.

Phantom got out of bed deciding to take action an to end this like he did many times when the fought ghost that cause an intense amount of danger.He quickly looked around the room for anything that might help.

The ghost barly notice he was blinded be a bright light of the moon coming from the window till he heard Danny gasp out loud in unknown terror as he moved side to side more aggressively then Phantom had ever seen.

-_12h00 BEEP!_

The ghost conscience was washed way and replace by intense panic,ran to his beloved bed and immediately held him tight imagining that could clam him down before anything happen.

But the reaction was definitely not the one he was searching for.

Danny fighted and kicked Phantom that was trying his best to keep an hold on the terrified boy.

''AAAHHHHHH!!''

''Danny! It's me!! Calm down!!''he shouted at that his poor love ''-It's okey!!''He finished,heavy breathing avoiding the kicks that

were targeting him.

_-12h00 BEEP! _

''PLEASE PHANTOM HELP!!!''

''Shh! Danny I'm here!! Please stop!!'' he yelled while being trone around in the bed locking his grip on his chest and arms putting one of his free and on his neck attempting to stop shifting side by side.

But this only seemed to fright him even more and deep down Phantom knew it,He was just to afraid to let go ,almost thinking that if he did he would lose him forever...

He screamed and crie none-stop and Phantom was becoming more and more terrified at each scream.

''HELP!! DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU!!''

-_12h00 BEEP!_

''I'm here!! I-I'll never leave you!!'' shouted back Phantom.

Danny still struggle to get out but the ghost wouldn't let that happen.And in all that commotion he looked ,blindingly by the movements,at the alarm flashing red letters,Midnight...

Always midnight...

''PLEASE PHANTOM!!!'' He younger boy pleaded fighting for what Phantom thought was his dear life.

''Danny!!''

And at those words Danny began to tremble, even more tears rolling down his face and as Phantom notice all over the pellow.

''Danny hold still!!''

''PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!'' he yelled,sobbing all the tears of his body.

-_12H00 BEEP!_

''Danny!!!Please stop moving!! I just want to help y-!!!''he begged until he notice Danny lift his leg up and kick forcefully Phantom out of his breath as the ghost finally lose his grip on him and was then kicked again out of the bed knocking him on the floor.

Phantom wrap his arms around his own body quickly getting up painfully on his legs trying to retake deep breaths and still hearing Danny turn violently the bed.

He looked up at Danny still struggling in his own distress.

''ah-Danny! S-Stop!! I-''

_-12h00 BEEP!_

_CRACK!_

He couldn't breathe...

He couldn't move...

He couldn't even think straight...

He could only watch in horror as Danny knocked forcefully the back of his head on the corner of his desk bed.

The sound was still echoing through Phantom head long after it had drifted in the night air as the moon was once again hided by dark clouds like not to be seen again...

The boy had his mouth open wide barly capable of breathing almost as if he was hesitating on screaming.

''D-ddann-y...?" Phantom merely whispered still completely shock and uncapable of moving.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH PHANTOOOMMM!!!!''Danny wail out loud in pain till Phantom came back to the suffering reality and run to his distress.

''DANNY!!''

He looked at the scene before him trying to now what to do.Danny struggle to lift his head.

For the first time in his after life did Phantom panic that much.

For the first time,even after countless of difficult battles,he didn't know what to do...

For the first time he just wanted to kneel there and crie.

_-12h00 BEEP!_

No...No he wasn't gonna let this happen...

He shook his head and instantly took control of his trembling body.

Phantom carefully lift Danny's back with one hand and the other lift at the same time the boy's head. Lifting it,he froze shockingly in his movement seeing the trail of blood he was leaving while putting Danny's head back on the pellow.

Blood had slided it self from he corner of the desk bed to the floor. Danny cried helplessly blood tinting his pellow mixing with tears.

Phantom looked at his hands trembling.He couldn't even see the silver color anymore.

''_O-oh m-my god...''_ he thought tears blurring his vision.

_-12H00 BEEP!_

''Please Phantom...''he heard the teen whisper seeing that his rash movements slowing down.

''_How-..?I-I have to call an ambulance...yes and anbulance...No! what I'm I thinking!? It will take to long! He-He's bleeding to much they can't help! What do I do?!? What to I do!?!?'' _His mind screamed almost wishing it could cover Danny's horrible pain...

_''Emergency case of course!!''_

''I'll be right back Danny!!! Hold on!!!!!'' he yelled at him taking a glance at his still bloody lover before he ran to the bathroom.

_''Emergency caset,emergency case,,emer-- There!''_ he thought as he finaly find it after making the below cabinet a complete mess.

The ran back next to the bedroom with the case quickly openning it and with is shaking hands as he looked at stuffs before throwing them around on the floor, looking for something useful.

''Please...help me...''he heard his loved one beg.Phantom cried even more at those words...Oh,how he wished he could just die there even as a ghost.

''I-I-I'm try-trying Danny.I-I swear I am.Pl-please w-wait...''He cried rapidly wiping his tears that blurred his view every secondes despreately trying to find something to stop the bleeding.

He suddenly took the whole box and forcefuly threw it on the ground.

_-12h00 BEEP!_

Nothing.

Nothing was left to help him,the bandages was probably use for his own wounds when he fought ghost.

Phantom walk to the teen getting in the bed looking at him miserably wanting a idea to just pop up in his head.His pellow was full of blood with Danny's head on it bearly not moving when suddenly...

''I..love you...''

Those words stop Phantom panic for a moment as he wonder if the heard well through out the cries.

_''Was-was he taking about me?Does he loved me...?...I-..''_he started mentally ,his whole body screaming in fear. He wasn't exactly sure what dream he was having,surely he would be taking about someone else right? Even thought he wasn't sure,thoses words light up some hope inside Phantom.

''Oh..Danny...''He cried above his beloved ,tears falling down on the pillow as well.

''_What can I do..? How can you heal?...''_

_Heal._

Phantom face light up at the realisation.He didn't know if it would work but it was definitely worth he shot.

He took carfully Danny head in his hand sliding his other freezing gloved hand behind it.If only he could somehow transfer his healing power,he could stop the bleeding and maybe even completely make the wound disappear.

Kneeling himself better next to Danny,the ghost eyes glowing more brightly then ever,he concentrate all his energy onto Danny's body.

''Haa AAGHH!'' His lover cried ,eyes close even harder then before.

-_12h00 BEEP!_

''Danny please wake up!!''

''W-Arg wha,,,what??''Danny whimpered in respond.

''_Yes!! He can finally hear me!!''_

''Danny please you got to wake up!!''he said trying to waking him up one last time.

Danny didn't respond this time,in fact,the looked dizzy and actually really pale.

''_No...No I can't be losing him...''_Phantom thought fearfully._''He can't give up on me now!"_

He concentrate twice as before on transporting his energy.Phantom did seem to becoming tired slowly and know that he closed his eyes thinking deeply he could feel his healing power actually slowly healing Danny's wound.

It was working...

He just hope it wasn't to late.

''PHANTOM!! HELP!! PHANTOM HEEELLPPPP!!''Danny at a sudden moment half screamed and half begged trying to push with is feets off the bed but he seemed to be to week for that.

All the turbulence what distracting Phantom from his healing power.

''_It's going to be to late!!!! He have to wake up NOW!!''_

_-12H00 BEEP!_

''DANNY WAKE UP!!! NOW WAKE UP!!!'' He screamed at his still to deeply wounded love to do anything but try and wake him up.

Phantom clench his body to his,trying to stop his uncontrollable movements.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!''

''NO! DANNY PLEASE YOU GOT TO WAKE UP!!!!!''He kept yelling with all his might.

_-12H00 BEEP!_

''PHANTOM HELP!! PLEASEE!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!''

''DANNY WAKE UP!!''

''AAARRRGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!! PPPPHHHANNTOOOMMMMM!!!!''

_-12H00 BEEP!!!_

''WAKE UP!!!!'' He screamed again.

''LISTEN TO ME!!! DANNY WAKE UP!!!!

''PLEASE HELP ME!!!! I-I DdON'T W-wANT TO DIiE!!'' Danny screamed in the air ,all his body trembling.

Phantom cried for his loved seeing that his breath was coming to a short ending...

_''Please Danny...Please...Just wake up..!!!.''_

_-12h00 BEEP!_

''DANNY NO!!''

The boy took several breathes before merely whispering..

''Phantom...I...w-will alw-ays..love y-you...''

_-12H00 BBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_''Danny...''_

Phantom turned his back around fast and blast the stuck alarm clock with all the anger and dispear he held inside.

_CRACK!!_

The noise fallowed as the clock blew of the desk and onto the hard floor,leaving it completely toast.

Danny close his eyes more forcefully at the very loud sound.

Phantom stare consciously at what happen and before the could think anything else a bright light illuminate the window one last time that night as he could see the moon appear once more after passing clouds.It was strange how it kept coming back like this.He looked down at Danny realising he was more close to him then he thought,the snowy haired ghost slowly let go of Danny's body still holding the back of his head,letting the light eclair the pale teenager.

Danny gasp.

_''He's seeing it...Now's the chance...''_he thought momentarily.

''Wake up!!''He said in a much more clam tone then before.

''w-what...?''asked Danny confused.

''_It's working!''_

''Danny wake up!!''

Danny seemed to be slowly awaking ,so Phantom didn't lose the chance to finaly awake him.

''DANNY!!''

"WAKE UP!!''

Phantom stare as Baby blue finally eyes shot right open,heavy breathing with sweat all over him.

The poor boy looked around before staring back at the horrified ,yet relieved, and worried Phantom before him.

His mind sreamed in distress.

His heart felt loved.

His lips turned bloody red.

His emotion rader disturbed.

His eyes appeared scearded.

His tears fill with confusion.

His cheek red from the hit.

His soul blinded by the moon...

DPXDFXDPXDFXDPXDFXDPXDFXDPXDFXDPXDFXDPXDFXDPXDFXDPXDFXDPXDFXDPXDFXDPXDFXDP

If you compare this Chapter with As Never to be you'll see what's was going on in Danny's dream.

Okey now listen to this:

So 4 or 5 days ago I'm writing Chapter 4. I got bored with all the silence and so I decide to put the radio on.

Radio:

-Wake me up!  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up!  
Wake me up inside  
Save me!  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up!  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up!  
before I come undone  
Save me!  
Save me from the nothing I've become-...

(The end of: Bring me to life by Evanescence)

I has like,Wow! That exacly what I'm writing about!

So now: Today I'm on the computer looking at it and correcting it. And that some old boring silence come back... So I go on the site of the same radio and listen to it.

Radio:

...When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part. (Laugh! No kidding!)

You roll out of bed and down on your knees...  
and for a moment you can hardly breathe...

Bla bla-

(Dreaming with a broken heart by John Mayer)

Me: Wow, It's happening again. That's exacly what I'm correcting!

Radio: ''-And now here's bring me to life by evanescence!''

Oo Freak-out! Crap!

Anyhow... Review time!!

animegurl088: Thank's!!

DPshadow : Yeah I bet he his! He's soooo planning a revange on us I just know it,espacialy seens I threw Fruitloops on him and it got stuck with the pennut-butter! Thank's for the cool reviews!!

Kozumy Disgrace: Next Chapter is the moment you've been waiting for! Thank's for the reviews!

Rivermoore's Horse: Thank's R.H!! Love your oneshot.

So yeah! PLEASE REVIEWS!!! (No flames!) TEE-HEE! And I'm off!


End file.
